


Диалоги

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Methos | Adam Pierson, Philosophy, Quotes from Plato's book, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адам Пирсон (Митос) приходит в книжный магазин к своему другу, Дону Зальцеру. Находит там одну книгу и вспоминает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диалоги

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2014 для команды WTF Highlander 2014

Книжный магазин был не слишком большим. Особенно по сравнению с современными книжными супермаркетами — огромными, но совершенно бездушными, безликими и какими-то стерильными.

Адам Пирсон, молодой лингвист, аспирант кафедры древних языков и друг Дона Зальцера, обеими руками прижимая к груди объемный бумажный пакет, приоткрыл дверь. Колокольчики над ней мелодично звякнули, давая владельцу магазина знать о новом посетителе.

— Дон? — проходя внутрь, окликнул Адам. — Это я.

— Адам? — откуда-то из недр магазина отозвался Зальцер. — Проходи-проходи. Ты как раз вовремя.

— Когда это я был не вовремя? — с улыбкой пробормотал Пирсон, проходя к кассе и с явным облегчением пристраивая свой пакет рядом, на стол.

Дон вынырнул из прохода и едва не врезался в Адама — высокая стопка книг в руках начисто перекрывала ему обзор.

— Держи-ка, — Зальцер вручил опешившему другу книги и перевел дух. — Раз уж ты тут — поможешь разобрать последнее поступление букинистической литературы.

— Меняю круассаны на работу, — рассмеялся Адам, пристраивая книги на соседний стол.

— А что? Вполне в твоем духе, между прочим, — подмигнул Дон, заглядывая в принесенный Адамом пакет. Оттуда приятно пахло выпечкой, и Зальцер улыбнулся. Улыбка всегда преображала его немолодое лицо. Вот и сейчас… Пирсон просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. — И не вздумай жаловаться — как знать, может, подберешь что-нибудь и для себя. Иногда попадаются настоящие сокровища. Кстати… — на удивление, Дон не воспользовался случаем сесть на любимого конька, а сменил тему. — Как у тебя дела с защитой?

— О, все в порядке, — оживился Адам, неторопливо разбирая фолианты. — Была проблема с источниками — но я ее уже решил. Одно из нужных мне изданий обнаружилось в библиотеке Массачусетского университета — и они согласились предоставить мне копию. А второе, — он сделал паузу, перекладывая одну из книг и делая отметку в каталоге, — второе нашлось прямо здесь, в Париже. Дон, я глазам своим не поверил! Думал, уже и не найду — а книга все это время была практически у меня под носом! Просто ее хорошенько запрятали в архивах.

— Да-а… — Зальцер задумчиво покивал своим мыслям. — А сколько еще таких книг пылится по архивам, куда доступ строго ограничен?

— Но это же просто преступление! — Адам прихлопнул ладонями по столу и повернулся к Дону, всем своим видом выражая возмущение. — Прятать от человечества принадлежащие ему знания! — впрочем, запал Пирсона почти сразу прошел. — Много бы я отдал за доступ к таким архивам, — вздохнул Адам.

— Не всякое знание, — тихо заметил Дон, — можно делать общедоступным.

И, увидев, как на лице Адама проступает удивление, Зальцер с грустной улыбкой скрылся между полок.

— Закончишь с этими книгами, — удаляясь, сказал он. — Берись за те, что в правом углу возле кассы.

Пирсон на это лишь молча покачал головой. И, задумчиво закусив губу, взялся за следующую книгу. Это было американское, 1882 года, издание диалогов Платона, невесть как попавшее во Францию. Повинуясь порыву, Адам провел пальцами по корешку книги и наугад раскрыл ее. Книга открылась, очевидно, на том месте, которое перечитывали чаще всего. Приглядевшись, Пирсон сумел различить на старой, давно уже утратившей первоначальный цвет бумаге след от металлической закладки. Адам бережно — почти ласково — провел пальцами по развороту. 

«Я, по крайней мере, не знаю большего блага для юноши, чем достойный влюбленный, а для влюбленного — чем достойный возлюбленный. Ведь тому, чем надлежит всегда руководствоваться людям, желающим прожить свою жизнь безупречно, никакая родня, никакие почести, никакое богатство, да и вообще ничто на свете не научит их лучше, чем любовь», — говорилось на первой странице.

Вторая же — заканчивалась словами:

«Эрот же Афродиты небесной восходит к богине, которая, во-первых, причастна только к мужскому началу, но никак не к женскому, — недаром это любовь к юношам, — а во-вторых, старше и чужда преступной дерзости. Потому-то одержимые такой любовью обращаются к мужскому полу, отдавая предпочтение тому, что сильней от природы и наделено большим умом».

«Пир». Адам помнил эти слова. Помнил, как они звучали в оригинале. Как красиво и страстно говорил их сам Платон.

… Митос жил тогда в Греции — по нынешним временам, Древней. Он был свободным афинянином, уважаемым гражданином полиса. Греция в те годы переживала, по мнению Митоса, расцвет культуры и науки. Ему, относительно недавно расставшемуся с Всадниками, искусство и цивилизованность были словно бальзам на израненную душу. Митос искал покоя — но не находил его. Он хотел оставить прошлое прошлому. Пепел к пеплу. Но его терзал вопрос: действительно ли он, Митос, изменился? Способен ли он на это вообще? Тогда он всерьез задумался об изменчивой природе вещей. И тогда же пришел к глубокой — и важной на тот момент — истине: «Panta rei». «Все течет, все изменяется». 

В те годы он носил имя Кратил.

Платона привела к нему любовь — любовь к мудрости. Юноша столь же жаждал знаний, равно как позже возжелал внимания своего учителя. 

Да, Кратил учил его. И, вместе с тем, учился сам. Делясь знанием, получал в ответ эмоции: искренность, открытость, восхищение. Частые прогулки и долгие беседы, в которых они затрагивали самые различные темы — от учения Гераклита до взглядов на государственный строй, от скульптуры и живописи до математики — доставляли огромное удовольствие им обоим. Платон в чем-то был подобен оружию: его слог, его мысль, его умение выстраивать диалог и подбирать аргументацию нуждались не в перековке — в заточке.

Они говорили также и о бессмертии…

— … Послушай же, Кратил, — горячо говорил Платон. — Как несовершенно тело наше — так совершенна душа.

— В чем же совершенство души, — с улыбкой поддерживал беседу Кратил, — коли столь тесно связана она с несовершенством?

— О, дорогой Кратил, — в полдень, в саду, под сенью оливковых ветвей неспешно протекала беседа. — Дело не столько в связи, сколько в противопоставлении.

— То есть душа не связана с телом, но противопоставлена ему? И зачем же?

— Давай зададимся вопросом, Кратил, — чуть подумав, предложил юный Платон. — Совершенно ли наше тело? Нет. Его можно ранить. Оно стареет и умирает. Оно смертно. Совершенна ли наша душа? Да. Она управляет телом — точнее говоря, привносит в него жизнь. Она бессмертна. Она, возможно даже, имеет божественное начало. И подобное противопоставление мы видим практически во всем: жизнь и смерть, сон и явь, день и ночь. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кратил, — но что же будет, если бессмертная душа окажется в бессмертном теле? Божественное сольется с божественным, совершенное — с совершенным?

— Да, — медленно кивнул Платон. — Пожалуй, так. Божественная суть обретет совершенное воплощение, — помолчав, он прибавил: — Это все стоит еще раз обдумать.

Кратил промолчал. Вопреки сказанному, он не чувствовал себя ни совершенным, ни божественным.

Шли годы. Платон оттачивал ораторское мастерство. Кратил любил беседовать с ним — с каждым днем диалоги становились все интереснее. Однако подходило время двигаться дальше. Но он не мог уйти просто так. И прежде чем исчезнуть, Кратил познакомил ученика со своим другом — Сократом...

— …Адам! Ты в порядке?!.

Пирсон встряхнулся, едва не выронив из рук книгу. Только сейчас он осознал, насколько глубоко задумался, погрузившись в воспоминания.

— Да, Дон, прости, — Адам постарался, чтобы интонации вышли как можно более виноватыми. — Я… зачитался. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю книги.

— Это уж точно! Я звал тебя уже раза три, — Дон все-таки выглянул из-за шкафа и, убедившись, что все и вправду в порядке, снова исчез. — Смотри, друг мой! Так ты рискуешь никогда не жениться!

Адам, погладив книгу, которую все еще держал в руках, по обложке, легко откликнулся на шутку:

— Кто знает, Дон, кто знает. Быть может, где-нибудь примут закон, разрешающий жениться на библиотеке.

— Лучше уж выбирай библиотекаршу, — рассмеявшись, посоветовал Дон. И тут же спросил: — Так что за книга тебя настолько увлекла? Планируешь забрать ее себе?

— Вряд ли, — Адам отложил книгу в сторону. — Я не настолько увлекаюсь древнегреческой философией.

Адам еще раз посмотрел на издание. Однажды он дарил подобное. Но, несомненно, такое совпадение было не то, чтобы маловероятным — практически невозможным. Хотя, как ему прекрасно было известно, судьба иногда любит преподносить сюрпризы. Адам вновь протянул руку к книге и открыл форзац. На мгновение замер. И, глядя на аккуратно выведенные некогда его собственной рукой слова посвящения, сказал:

— А знаешь, Дон, пожалуй, эту книгу я и в самом деле заберу.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы цитаты из диалога Платона "Пир".


End file.
